


Boys who pray with their Eyes Closed

by maccabird_23



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-20
Updated: 2015-01-20
Packaged: 2018-03-08 09:36:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3204491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maccabird_23/pseuds/maccabird_23
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tyler wondered what it would have been like to be claimed now. When he was ready and able to ask for what he wanted without resorting to cheating on his Dom. He absent-mindedly knocked on the last door at the end of the hall. Not thinking about it but knowing full well that it was Jamie’s room.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Boys who pray with their Eyes Closed

**Author's Note:**

> So this fic actually wrote itself after the Hawks/Stars game. My internet has been down since Sunday so I tried to finish up my Hybrid fic while the game was on. Let me tell you a thing about the Hawks and their magically disappearing defense. Anyway, Seguin scored and I was so pissed. I was like, "Yo, fuck Tyler Seguin." Then my fingers were like, "Ok!" And this fic was written. Couldn't post it until today because I just got my internet back an hour ago.

 

 

When Tyler was on the ice he was a good boy. He obeyed all the rules, giving his team no reason to fault him even if they picked apart his play with a fine-tooth-comb. There were still those moments, between being a hockey player out on the ice and being a Sub in his own bedroom. Those blurred moments where he was simultaneously both and that gave him pause. Froze him in fear.

 

During intermission Jamie had petted him softly in the visitors locker room, whispering that his goal was _the most beautiful thing I’ve seen all day_. He’d leaned into the touch, preening brightly between their lockers. But the moment only lasted for as long as Chubbs was willing to indulge him.

 

When the Dominant realized that his hand was straying too low on Tyler’s back and the young Sub was starting to get a glazed-over look in his eyes, he snatched his hand back. Getting up like his ass was on fire and scurrying to the other side of the locker room, next to his brother.

 

It took a beat for Seguin to blink Sub-Space out of his eyes. His body getting cold all over where it had been warm and safe when he noticed the minute stares from his team mates. The awkward coughs as they re-taped their sticks and pretended they hadn’t seen.

 

Pretended that they hadn’t seen him be bad. The Stars were so different than the Bruins. No one scolded him here. Grabbing him by the scruff of his neck and putting him over the knee. Back in Boston he would have been put on his knees. The pain of bone on cement reminding him that he wasn’t allowed to drop into Sub-Space during games.

 

Not during games and not to a Dom who had not collared him. Brownie had given him a collar years ago. They had both been Whalers then and Brownie had taken him in hand. Put a soft, leather collar on Seguin’s sixteen-year-old neck. It had to be changed twice in four years as he grew.

 

It didn’t need to be fixed after the fourth because Brownie had cut it to pieces with a hunting knife. They had been in his cabin and Tyler was in tears, head in hands as he watched but could do nothing to stop it. He had no right. Only moments before he had confessed to letting Marchy Dom him.

 

_Marchy and Del Zotto and Blacker and_

 

Tyler was a good boy on the ice but off it he was so bad. He had so little control of his needs. He bared the long stretch of his neck when he felt antsy. Leaned his back against the chest of the closest Dom when he was tired. Sucked on fingers when they were too close to his face. Would bend over the closest stable furniture when a Dom with a pair of sturdy shoulders and a long swagger would enter the room.

 

He blushed just thinking about it. Tying his skates to hide his red face. Hoping the tension would ease from the room as the guys yelled profanities to get pumped for the second period. _Too bad that bitch scored. Changed all the fucking momentum._ Seguin swallowed hard as the words tumbled out of Roussel’s mouth. Looking up just in time to witness Jordie smacking the enforcer about the head.

 

The Dom looked guilty as he met Tyler’s eyes. _Sorry Segs. Just caught in the moment._ He shrugged off the apology from Roussel. Too use to derogatory snipes being thrown at him from the media and his first team to be offended when the Sub bashing wasn’t he even directed at him.

 

Getting back on the ice he couldn’t help as his eyes wandered to Kane and more specifically to Kane’s collar. Roussel was right, Patrick was a bitch but was a bitch on a leash. And if all the rumors were true it was a long leash. Toews had collared Kane after Madison. Putting balm on the rash commentators and reporters that wanted Patrick disciplined in some way for his bad actions.

 

Patrick Kane was a bad boy off the ice just like Tyler. He remembered when they played together during the Lockout. Two Subs living in a foreign country and in such close proximity wasn’t good. It was like a disease, their chaotic and sometimes irrational behavior contagious and escalating without a Dom to settle them.

 

It was after Brownie uncollared him and he had promised to be good. To wait until a Dom claimed him before he let him play. It didn’t last long and he was on his knees for a Swiss teammate by the end of the second month. He let himself wallow in guilt as the Dom settled him back down. The aftercare leaving him sore instead of safe and he turned on his stomach as the man petted him.

 

 _You and Kane are going to leave me exhausted._ The Dom laughed as he tried to cuddle Tyler. He froze as the words caught up to him through his fading haze. He shook his head because the man had to be lying. Patrick had a Dom and even though Jonny was a continent away, letting another Dom, another hockey player use him would be utterly stupid.

 

Jonny wasn’t just Patrick’s Dom. He was his captain and had protected his from the angry maul of the media.  He saved him from being traded. He didn’t know why Kaner would betray that bond between Dom and Sub. But then he remembered Brownie’s broken face when he had told him about the other Doms. Realized that it was easier to break that bond than the romance novels led on.

 

Tyler had snuck out of his own bed that night. Snuck into Kane’s and snuggled close to the other Sub. Shared touches not arousing but comforting as they petted each other. When the room went quiet and Tyler was half sure that Patrick was asleep -he asked the question he wasn’t brave enough to ask in the light of day.

 

 _Does Toews know you’re letting another Dom play with you?_ Tyler held on tighter to the other Sub as he blinked himself awake, squinting half-heartedly back. He let out a quiet sigh before laying a kiss on Seguin’s lips. It was chaste and meaningless but it answered all the questions the younger Sub had.

 

 _Jonny and me have an understanding. Now go back to sleep._ Tyler closed his eyes; let his breathing sync up to Patrick’s until he fell into an uneasy slumber. They never brought up the subject again.

 

They won the game against the Hawks handedly in the third after being tied during the second. Jamie petted him hard on the helmet after the last horn, not caring that the cameras were on them. It was mostly accepted as long as there were layers of gear separating Dom from Sub. And Tyler thought it would be enough to get him through the night.

 

A sure win and praise from his captain was usually enough to put him into an easy sleep but this time is wasn’t. He couldn’t help but think about Kane’s collar. How it was soft, brown leather and fit loosely around his strong neck.

 

His fingers itched for his own familiar collar but it was long buried in a garbage bin in that summer cabin. The need for that collar that he had worn since he was sixteen repulsed him in the same amount it saddened him.

 

He sighed as he rolled out of bed. Throwing on nothing but his boxers as he left his room, letting his restless thoughts lead the way. He always wondered what it would have been like to not be collared so young. If he hadn’t let Brownie claim him but let him play first?

 

If their bond would have matured as they did instead of staying stagnant? It was a strange relationship that Seguin had only realized after it was over. They might have gotten older but their play and dynamic stayed that of teenagers.

 

Brownie always overly aggressive and jealous in every interaction they shared. Tyler responded in kind. By being overly submissive but chaotically flirtatious with other Dominants. It was a bad mix like trying to tamper a fire by pouring gasoline over it. Their bond was bound to implode.

 

He wondered what it would have been like to be claimed now. When he was ready and able to ask for what he wanted without resorting to cheating on his Dom. He absent-mindedly knocked on the last door at the end of the hall. Not thinking about it but knowing full well that it was Jamie’s room.

 

The older Dom opened the door hastily on the third knock, looking mussed and chest heaving. He was in a similar state as Tyler, shirtless and only in boxers. There was a fine sheen of sweat on his chest and his nostrils flared as he noticed it was Tyler who had interrupted him.

 

And Tyler was more than sure that he had interrupted something. Jamie stood there, shoulders’ square and hips canted towards Seguin. He was hard beneath his boxers and he was in full Dom mode. Tyler had caught him red handed. Literally, his hand was red and somewhat bruise. Any self-respecting Sub would know the sight of a Dom’s hand after it was freshly done spanking someone.

 

Tyler blushed minutely, a smirk settling on his face as he shrugged. _I guess it’s a bad time for a late night visit?_ He wasn’t sure if Benn fully understood what he was asking. The older man being in full Dom mode was probably feeling overprotective of his Sub at the moment. He bit his lip, wishing it were he on the other side of the door as Jamie’s gaze stripped him head to toe.

 

At first Tyler didn’t think much of it. At this moment Benn saw himself as a predator and any Sub showing up at his door almost naked would look like prey. He resolved to just walk away and let his captain have a good night with some one night Sub but then something shifted.

 

More specifically, Jamie shifted his shoulders away from the doorframe. Giving Tyler a clear view of who was in his hotel room. Kneeling on a pillow just to the side of the king sized bed was Patrick Kane, completely naked. And towering in front of him was Jonathan Toews, in nothing but boxer-briefs.

 

 _Come in._ Tyler wasn’t sure who said it first, Jamie or Jonny? Their voices echoed through the room, off the walls and out into the hallway – to Tyler. It was a command from two Dominants and he didn’t hesitate. Pressing bodily against Jamie as he slipped through the door, feeling hard muscles against his arm.

 

With one hand his captain slammed the door and with his other he grabbed Tyler by the scruff of his neck. Pushing him down to his knees next to Patrick. Jonny toed another pillow next to his Sub to ease Tyler’s descent. 

 

He turned slightly, catching Patrick’s eyes but the blond was already deep into Sub-Space. His blue gaze was blurry and wrecked. Almost on instinct Tyler entwined their fingers, holding onto the other Sub like a life jacket, ready to float away into his own Sub-Space.

 

He turned to Jamie and Jonny as the Doms stepped closer. Both standing like a brick wall of muscle in front of them, sturdy and unbreakable. _Bare your necks._ Jonny was commanding it but he made point of drawing out _necks_ , letting Tyler know he was Domming him too.

 

Tyler smiled, feeling warmth wash over him as he followed the Dom’s order. He leaned forward until the back of his neck was exposed to Jamie. He felt a strong, dry hand curve around his nape as his nose brushed the fold of Jamie’s boxers. 

 

He peaked to his side; eyeing Patrick but froze for a beat, feeling a swell of panic rising from his throat. Patrick had drawn his neck back, displaying his throat and Adam’s apple for Toews. The brunette had taken the offering, wrapping his fingers around the delicate windpipe.

 

Had Tyler not obeyed well enough? His first command in months and he couldn’t even do that right. He blinked rapidly, trying not to move for Jamie and be good but he felt his muscles under Jamie’s fingers twitch. _You’re doing so well. You’re such a perfect, little Sub._

 

Tyler sighed at Jamie’s praise. Bowing his head further, feeling the warmth of the Dom through his boxers. _Now take out our cocks._ It was the first real command that Jamie had ever given him as a Dom. Sure there had been times when he ordered him to do things but it had always been as a captain and not as a Dom.

 

He obeyed eagerly. Slipping his right hand into the folds of Jamie’s boxers while his left hand still clutched Patrick’s. His fingertips were met with wiry curls, thick and soft as he combed his fingers through them. Feeling up heated skin until he touched the base of Jamie’s cock and wrapped his fingers around it. Tyler’s thumb was brushing against his furry ball-sack.

 

He pulled Jamie out through the pocket of his boxers, cock dark and rigid in front of Tyler’s mouth. He licked his lips, stroking the soft skin over hard flesh. He leaned forward to take the dripping tip into his mouth. _We didn’t say lick._ Tyler flinched, glancing over at Jonny. His voice was water over rocks, calm but forceful.

 

The older Dom still had Patrick by the neck, his shark eyes looking from one Sub to the other. Kaner held Jonny by the base, his grip loose and mouth hovering over but not on his dick. Tyler averted his eyes as Jonny looked at him. Fearful until he felt Patrick squeeze his hand. He turned to the other Sub, who met his browns with blues. _Jonny is very bossy._  The words were drawn out over a smirk and Tyler snorted. Bossy didn’t even begin to describe Captain Serious.

 

 _Put the tips in your mouths. And only the tips_.  Jamie ordered them, a hint of laughter bubbling at the lather command. He looked up at his captain as he leaned forward. Never breaking his gaze as he opened up, letting the spongy head lick against his tongue. He sucked lightly, his lips kissing and sealing around the bulbous tip.

 

There was so much adoration in Jamie’s eyes, lust and want. Tyler could tell that the Dom was barely controlling his need. Tyler was vibrating as he licked around the hard flesh in his mouth. He was being completely still but his mouth was working hard to obey – to be so good.

 

 _Suck our cocks._ Jamie’s command was followed simultaneously with one from Jonny. _Deep throat us._ Tyler paused for a beat, cock head still heavy in his mouth and looked over at Patrick. He could read the same indecision on the blonde’s face.

 

Blue eyes blinked up at Jonny and Tyler followed, looking up at his own captain. Jamie looked flustered for a second before settling back to neutral. _Whatever you can take._ Tyler smirked around Jamie’s cock, realization dawning. Jonny knew what Patrick could take. Knew that his Sub could deep throat him with ease. Jamie didn’t know Tyler’s limits and boundaries. He’s was feeling them out just as much as Tyler was. The Dom was definitely in for a surprise.

 

Seguin pulled his lips over his teeth, getting them wet with the saliva and pre-cum that had gathered on his pallet. Then he sucked hard, working his jaw over the thick length of Jamie cock. Jamie’s musky taste filling Tyler’s senses and he eyes drooped closed. He was slowly falling into Sub-Space. The world narrowing until nothing else mattered but his mouth and Jamie’s cock.

 

It was a unique sort of tunnel vision for Subs when a command was so physical and sensory. The loose skin over hard flesh filling his mouth and he worked up and down. Sucking hard without caring that the lower half of his face was soaked with spit and cum. The room filled with wet slurping sounds and harsh groans.

 

Jamie’s hand on the nape of his neck tightened but he never pushed Tyler to take more. He didn’t need to. If a Dom commands his Sub to suck his cock then he shouldn’t have to use physical force. The Sub should do it willingly because he loves cock, he loves orders and he loves his Dom.

 

It took a bit of work, relaxing his jaw and throat until he could take Jamie’s generous length to the back of his gullet. Choking slightly, as he struggled to breathe but not letting up until his captain was firmly lodged in the back of his throat. _You’re so amazing Tyler. You’re so talented. Following my orders so well._

Tyler felt a shiver of joy run down his back, making his toes curl in pleasure at the praise. He was being such a good boy. Taking Jamie’s cock down to the root and barely choking on it. He was going to make Jamie so proud. Maybe his captain would want to claim him – collar him as his own Sub.

 

No sooner had the thought breeched the back of Tyler’s head did Jamie pull out of his mouth. Seguin tried to chase the retreating flesh but Jamie cupped a firm hand around his jaw, tilting his head upward. He met Jamie’s dazed but serious eyes. _Stay still._

 

Tyler froze, obeying like a good Sub. He watched as Jamie and Jonny switched places. Jonny replaced Jamie, standing in front of him, thighs huge and cock wet from Patrick. The older Dom wrapping his fingers around Tyler’s throat and giving orders. _Suck our cocks._

 

Tyler should be horrified. He should be running for the hills because no self-respecting Sub let two Doms use and play with him. But instead he felt a thrill of something new and dirty fill his gut. He felt his cock straining against his boxers at the thought of letting Jonathan Toews fuck his mouth. Right after he had sucked off Jamie. Good Subs didn’t want this but Tyler wasn’t a good Sub.

 

He felt Jonny’s fingers tighten around his throat as he opened up. Let the older Dom’s cock fill his mouth. He closed his eyes, wanting to feel every inch as dirty as this single act was. He didn’t hold back, swallowing around the head of Jonny’s cock. Gurgling loudly as he pushed it to the back of his gullet.

 

He worked his jaw up and down quickly, letting drool drip down his chin and onto his chest. He sucked, swallowed and choked. Wanting the room to hear what a big cock whore he was. He licked wildly on each down stroke, letting his tongue stroke the crease of Jonny’s ball-sack. Feeling wiry hairs get caught on his pallet.

 

Jonny ignited his deep, seethed urge to be used and played with. Stroking Tyler’s throat roughly anytime he swallowed him down. It took Seguin a beat to realize what he was doing. Toews was jerking himself off using Tyler’s throat.  It sent a charge of something raw and filthy to his cock, making him wet with pre-cum.

 

 _You’re fucking my cock with your mouth like a pro Tyler. You’re so fucking skilled with that tongue. Do everything so right._ The praise was like static, frying every nerve until his skin felt bruised and tender. Nothing like Jamie but just as amazing.

 

 _Stop._ Jamie’s voice was like sandpaper, raspy and on edge. Tyler stopped immediately, opening his eyes and looking over at his captain. It was definitely a sight. Jamie’s muscles rippling and sweaty, straining his abdomen. Trying not to cum as he slowly slipped out of Patrick’s mouth. 

 

He felt Jonny pull his cock from Tyler’s throat but the younger Sub was too busy gawking at Patrick. His eyes were completely blown, irises just a wet pool of blue around black pupils. The hair at the back of his neck was a mess of blond. Tyler wondered if that’s where Jamie held on, at the scruff of those curls. His lips were a bruised rash across his mouth, wet and used. Tyler knew his mouth didn’t fare much better if the tenderness was any indication. 

 

His chin was caught between strong fingers, an action mirrored to Patrick. But the hands didn’t pull them to look at the Doms but urged the two Subs closer together. Tyler was confused for a beat but then Jonny’s voice broke through the haze of his Sub-Space. _Kiss each other._

 

The fingers pulled away at the last second, when Tyler was a breath away from Patrick. The older Sub gasping into his mouth as their noses stroked against one another. The Doms didn’t physically push them any closer. They didn’t have to because any good Sub listened to their Dom.

 

But Tyler didn’t know of any good Subs who kissed other Subs. Especially not right after they had sucked off two Doms. Seguin leaned in, brain becoming static as Patrick’s tongue tentatively slipped into his mouth. He deepened it without pause, searching the other Sub’s mouth for tastes of Jamie and Jonny.

 

Licking the musk and cum out of his mouth, he brought his right hand up to cup Patrick’s cheek. They nipped at each other’s lips, knowing the pain would be soothed by the other’s tongue. It was wet and messy. Both getting double the arousal hearing their Doms moan at the sight. Through all of it they never stopped holding hands.

 

 _Get on the bed._ It took every inch of control for Tyler not to resist the order but he finally pulled away from Patrick’s bruised mouth. Finding his bearings and standing on two feet. His legs were like Jell-O after kneeling for so long but Jamie caught him before he over-balanced and fall over. Helping him to the bed, where he ungracefully fell onto the matress, joints stretching and popping as he star-fished.

 

He and Jamie watched as Jonny carried Patrick bridal style to the bed. Easing him down over the covers and onto the pillows. They shared a smirk. Jamie rolling his eyes at the scene the two made _. Don’t be jealous of our flare._ Patrick sniped, stretching his back and flailing his hand out to slap Tyler. _It’s Showtime Baby._

 

Jonny groaned in a strangely fond way at his Sub. Scrubbing at his face with his hands before looking at them with dark eyes. It was like a switch had been turned on, Dom mode settling against every curve of his body. _Fold your legs. Feet flat against the mattress._

 

Both Subs straightened their limbs until they lay side by side. Slowly inching their feet up the mattress until their Achilles Heels touched the rump of their butts. _Spread your thighs._ Jamie commanded as both Doms settled on their knees next to each other. Kneeling near their feet on the bed.

 

Tyler spread without hesitation. He always loved giving his Dom a show, using his body to visually please when commanded. Having eyes appraise him and wanting him. Patrick mirrored his actions as the Doms inched closer. Jamie stopped when he was hovering right over Tyler, knees on either side of his ass.

 

Hands settled on his knees, slowly stroking up and down the sensitive flesh on the inside of his thighs. Fingertips playing him like guitar strings. Strumming up and down his sore muscles. Fingers stopping where skin met boxer. Tyler groaned as he was denied Jamie’s much needed touch. His cock was aching. Straining and sticky in his boxers. He just needed the right grip. _Not yet. Stay still._

 

The words were backed with force as Jamie took a strong grip of his hamstrings. Tyler froze, obeying the order and reminding himself that he wanted to be so good for Jamie. Give him so much pleasure. The fingers dug deep into his muscle and he moaned as they messaged at his sore thighs. Pulling his legs higher with each squeeze until his thighs were firmly planted against his chest. Jamie worked his fingers lower. Stretching the muscles in his calves and thumbing at the sole of his feet.

 

He’d closed his eyes after Jamie started working his ankles. But he could tell by Patrick’s moans that he was receiving similar treatment from Jonny. Jamie pulled his legs back and forth like an accordion, stretching him out until he felt like putty in the Dom’s hands.

 

The pleasure of Jamie’s fingers was only doubled by the caress of Patrick’s thighs against his own. Their soft skin was rubbing together and causing warm friction between them. Without thinking Tyler slowly ran his hand down his chest and pelvis. Groping himself through his boxers. No sooner had he started feeling relief before a hand was slapping it away.

 

 _Don’t._ He flinched at the anger in Jonny’s voice. Stilling his hand as the older Dom placed it firmly on the bed. His eyes were black marbles, hard and dark as he glared at Tyler. _Now you need to be punished. You need to be spanked_.

 

Terror flared up in Tyler chest at the words. He couldn’t breathe as he quietly panicked. Remembering all those days in the Bruins locker room. When he had been a bad boy and they had to punished him. Had to show him his place and take him over their knee in front of the whole team. Pull down his boxers and spank him until he was crying into the hard, wooden bench. All those eyes on him, judging him.

 

Fear bubbled in his throat as he let out a sob. His hand flailing at his side until he was able to clutched Patrick’s hand tightly. _Please. No. I’ll be a good boy. I promise. I won’t be bad._ He felt an arm being thrown over his chest. A shoulder settling under his head and he let go. Buried his face in the soft curls and warm neck that Patrick offered. _Tyler, its ok. No ones going to punish you. I promise, baby._

Patrick rubbed as his temple with his lips and nose. Bringing his mouth slowly down until it was brushing against Tyler’s. The younger Sub leaned into the kiss. Soft lips soothing against his heated face. He felt two pairs of hands rubbing at his sides, working their way both lower and higher. One set rubbing soothing circles into the swell of his lower back. The other fingers were rubbing at the curve of his shoulder and chest. Patrick trailed his mouth to his collarbone, rubbing his mouth into the dip of skin.

 

Then a hand came up and cupped his face and before he knew it his head was turned to meet Jonny’s in a kiss. It was nothing like Jonny before. It was gentle and caressing, whispers of _sorry_ between his lips. His mouth trailed lower, kissing at the swell of his chest, dipping between his ribs.

 

Then Jamie was kissing him, deeper and with passionate. As he slipped his tongue into Tyler’s mouth the Sub realized that it was the first kiss they ever shared. He brought his hand up, cupping the back of Jamie’s head. Finding purchase in the Dom’s mouth. Taking what he so badly needed. What he had needed since he first met the Dom. How badly he wanted to be claimed and collared by his captain.

 

Once Tyler had settled, he was laid bare next to Patrick. Jamie had slipped off his last shred of clothing. He felt every muscle in his body go lax again. Sub-Drop was slowly seeping, washing over him. Jamie and Jonny were in the bathroom, gathering the needed supplies. He felt his eyes droop slowly, gazing over. Phantom fingers still playing over his body.

 

 _Put your knees against your chest. Spread your legs._ Tyler blinked his eyes opened. Jamie and Jonny climbed onto the bed, materials set off to the side. Tyler languidly followed directions. His limbs like molasses as he spread his leg, holding them against his chest.

 

His hard on was pressed firmly against his stomach, as he put himself on display for the two Doms. He felt his knee knock into Patrick. Looking at the other Sub as he mirrored his position. His cock dripped at the image the two of them made. So wanton and open for their Doms. Ready to take both of them if ordered.

 

 _Press your arms against the back of your thighs. Fold your hands together like you’re praying._ Tyler complied, feeling a spurt of arousal in his groin as the new position opened them up even more. He could feel the cool air against his hole and ball-sack.

Jamie came closer; his tie from the pre and post game clutched tightly in his hand.

 

With one hand he gripped both of Tyler’s wrist. His fingers working the tender bones as he looped his tie around them. Three times and then he tied it loosely in a bow. Tyler laughed as he pushed his butt higher in the air. Now he truly was a present, wrapped and ready to be opened.

 

 _Grab the head of your cocks between your folded hands_. It wasn’t easy but Tyler followed the command, taking his rigid cock from where it was pressed against his stomach and angling between his fingers. He wasn’t sure if it was a reward or a new form of torture. The new angle made his aching cock even more sensitive as cool air licked at his shaft. But at least he could find some relief in touching himself.

 

 _No stroking. Just hold it._ Tyler groaned at Jamie’s words, his need growing as the tip rubbed against his palm. He could feel his orgasm at the back of his teeth. He was so close but he took a deep breath, resisting the need to disobey. Jamie smiled down at him, eyes fond as he spread Tyler’s legs. His feet stretching at either side of him. His toes were bumping against Patrick’s, along with his elbows.

 

The Doms leaned back on their heels, admiring their work. The total control they had over their needy Subs. _What do you call this position, Jonathan?_ Jamie asked, smirk settling on his face. Running his finger along Tyler’s calf like he was a piece of art, a David in a history museum. He looked over at Patrick and Jonny. Noticed the older Dom fixing the sweaty curls at the temples of his Sub’s head.

 

 _I call it **Two Praying Angels.**_ Tyler snorted, breathing deeply as he let their voices settle him. He was all raw nerve. On his back with his leg stretched in the air like wings. Ass pushed forward and open for two Dominants. His arms tied beneath his legs and his cock rubbing insistently between praying hands. Not the most cherubic pose but he was being such a good boy.

 

Jamie bent between his stretched thighs, mouth caressing at the delicate skin on the underside of his knee. Tiny kisses littering the inside of his thigh. His long tongue slipping out, a warm slide down to where his ass met pelvis. Wet kisses trailed down the seam of his ball-sack. Then a hot tongue slithered down through the crease of his ass, stopping at his hole.  

 

Tyler moaned as Jamie laid a light kiss onto his asshole, mouthing him wetly. But he refused to go any further. His tongue laving up and down, passing his hole with deep swipes. But not fucking him like Tyler wanted. And Tyler needed to be fucked more than he needed air. He couldn’t stroke his cock and there was no way he could cum unless there was something inside of him.

 

His body was so well trained to cum when something penetrated him and he let out a long suffering groan as Jamie pressed the tip of his tongue just inside those muscles. He canted his hips, trying to fuck himself on that hard tongue. But at his first twitch Jamie moved away and up. Swiping at his mouth as he trained dark eyes on Tyler. _Don’t move._

 

Tyler stilled, his folded hands straining against his thighs, trying not to move a muscle. Jamie bent back down, hands gripping at Tyler’s hips as he crushed his mouth against the Sub’s hole. At the third lashing of his strong tongue against Tyler’s furled muscles Jamie pushed in. His tongue was wiggling inside the tight hole. Making room for himself inside Tyler’s body.

 

Tyler didn’t know if he had lost his voice or his hearing. But when he screamed as Jamie’s tongue licked him from the inside he couldn’t hear anything coming out of his mouth. Just broken cries and longs whines where his voice should be. His entire body was vibrating like he was being electrocuted from the point where Jamie’s tongue met his body. His every muscle contracting and becoming strung tight like a bow.

 

Cum was leaking like tap out of his slit and slicking his palms. But he was a good boy and didn’t stroke himself like his Doms had commanded.  He screamed brokenly as fingers were pushed on either side of Jamie’s tongue. He nearly lost it when he remembered that Jamie’s fingers were still on his hip.

 

He shivered, wrecked. Knowing that Jonny’s fingers were in his hole along with Jamie’s tongue. Then he felt his captain’s right hand leave his thigh. A moment later he heard a choked off groan coming from Patrick. He opened his eyes, not remembering when he had closed them.

 

Looking over at Kaner he saw Jonny’s face buried deep between his Sub’s thighs. Jamie’s hand stretched around the rump of Patrick’s ass, hand moving in and out in steady movements. Tyler moaned, voice raspy, knowing that Jamie was fucking Patrick like Jonny was fucking him.

 

 _You’re a naughty boy. Aren’t you, Tyler. You’re my very bad boy._ Tyler squeezed his eyes tight, tears steadily leaving out of them from pleasure. He shook his head as Jamie’s words licked his skin like a dirty secret. He bit his lip, nodding but then shaking his head again. So indecisive, not knowing if Jamie’s words were praise or an indictment. They sounded so adoring. 

 

Jamie’s hot mouth moved languidly up his body, swiping minutely as Tyler’s tender spots. Licking at his ball-sack, cockhead, nipples and then settling to bite at his ear. Jonny was fucking him with four fingers as Jamie whispered hot breaths into his ear. _You don’t have to be a good boy for me Tyler. You can be as bad as you want. I just want you however you need to be._

 

Tyler couldn’t help it. Knowing that Jonny was almost five fingers deep in his hole, while Jamie fucked Patrick and Kaner’s hot skin caressed him, got him off more than it ever did when he was collared to Brownie. More than when he let Marchy or Del Zotto or Blacker or his random Swiss teammate use and play with him.

 

 _I’m a very bad boy_. He rasped out as Jamie bit down on his earlobe and Jonny managed to stretch five fingers into his hungry, little hole. _I’m your very bad boy_.  As the words left his lips he felt his cock pulse. Cum squirting over his fingers, onto his chest and dripping into the hallow of his throat.

 

He blinked his eyes open slowly, watching as Jamie played with the pool of cum on his chest. He was staring at Tyler, eyes full of something so unfamiliar. Desire, mixed with admiration and love, coiled with something dangerous and predatory.  Tyler didn’t know until that moment but that’s how he always hoped his Dom would look at him. _You’re so fucking perfect Tyler._

 

Jamie leaned over him, there’s lips crashing in a mess of emotions and need. His hot mouth leaving him before he was fully done claiming it. He watched with interest as Jamie and Jonny switched places. He looked over at Patrick in that moment.

 

His gaze lingering on the older Sub’s heaving, sweaty chest. He was wrecked in the best way. Somehow his own cum had landed in his blond curls. Knowing Jonny, he probably made the blonde cum so hard just for that reason.

 

He met Jonny’s eyes as the older Dom bent down to kiss him gently before leaning on the balls of his feet. Him and Jamie both were thrusting their hard cocks towards Tyler and Patrick’s exposed wet holes. _Take our cum._

 

Tyler stretched his thighs father apart, giving Jonny a target for his seed. He licked his lips as he watched Jamie and Jonny jerking it with rough strokes. Caring less about finesse and more about marking the Subs spread out under them.

 

The two Dominants paused for a beat before letting go of their own cocks and gripping each other. Tyler let out a long moan as Jamie pulled Jonny’s cock until it was pressed flush against Tyler’s hole. The younger Sub watched as Jonny mirrored the actions.

 

Jamie stroked Jonny with a cum-wet hand, pushing his tip just a little further into Tyler’s hole. He clenched around the slit, feeling Jonny’s control slip as he thrust minutely. But stopped himself just as soon. Seguin moaned, knowing that Jamie was fucking him with just the slit of Jonny’s cock.

 

Both Doms started to lose control around the same time. Their hips canting forward, seeking that tight heat that they wouldn’t allow themselves. Hands going faster and tighter with frustration. Tyler felt hot seed staining his thighs and ass. Hearing identical growls reverberating from heaving chests. Hips thrusting against slick flesh, fucking into the soft skin that they had just marked.

 

Jamie and Jonny gulped in air, catching their bearings as they came back down. Tyler twitched slightly, his legs and arms starting to ache from the confinement. He looked over and met Patrick’s eyes - now clear and completely out of Sub-Drop. The blond rolled his eyes before snapping his fingers at the Doms.

 

The Doms roused, jumping at attention like they’d been jolted. Jonny hurriedly untied his binding. Jamie doing the same for Patrick. Tyler star-fished on the bed, popping his stiff joints and feeling for Patrick’s hand. The older Sub took it with haste. Both Subs kicking out and making the Doms scurry off the bed.

 

They wandered into the bathroom, naked as the day they were born and Tyler enjoyed the sight. He stretched out, curling his arms around Patrick and the smaller Sub crawled into his arm. Kaner ran his fingertips along Tyler’s back. Messaging at the knots that formed.

 

Tyler responded in kind, kneading at the stiff muscles along Patrick’s back. He tipped his head down to meet the blond with a soft kiss. Rubbing their cheeks together as they yawned into each other’s mouths.

 

Jamie and Jonny came back soon enough, brandishing warm towels. Curling around the two Subs, gently cleaning the sweat and cum off their bodies. The warm towels and strong hands had Tyler breathing evenly as he closed his eyes and slowly fell into slumber. He felt more than saw as the lights were turned off and covers being thrown over all four of them.

 

He felt safe. Being wrapped around Patrick. Having Jonny and Jamie wrapped around them. He felt Jamie’s soft breath against his neck and the shell of his ear. The younger Dom was almost asleep, yawns mixed with whispered praise. _So perfect Tyler. You and Patrick. Our perfect, little Subs._  

 

Tyler let out a long, contented sigh. Feeling the words deep in his chest. Jamie was right. He never imagined but maybe had always hoped. This was as close to perfect as he ever needed.

 

 


End file.
